Journey of Memories
by Nora94
Summary: Post-Canon! Natsu and his team go on a long work, there is a lot of trouble on their way, there are those who steal the memories of others? and what would happen if Natsu restore his memory with his brother Zeref and his family! Will Natsu lose himself ! And how will his friends react!
1. New Adventure!

**New Adventure!**

* * *

[Three months have passed. That the time since the last war against Zeref and Acnologia, Life has returned to Magnolia again, and Fairy Tail has returned to work!

Despite the chaos and noise sometimes, I spend enjoyable days with my friends! Seeing their smile is something that makes me happy.

As for Aquarius key, I still try to follow the place of the key with every new work we go to, hoping to meet with her in the coming days.

Tomorrow we will go to a new work, this time it may be working abroad for a long time, we will investigate some mysterious circumstances in a distant remote village. I will go with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla.

We will have a huge reward if we do the job successfully, I will not worry about paying the rent for several months. The trip might be tiring but I look forward to going with my friends! ]

Lucy stopped writing, put the pen aside, and smiled as she looked at the stars from the window of her room.

Today was one of the natural days at Fairy Tale.

Lucy was sitting and talking with Levy about recently book she read, Gray was sitting aside and drinking juice.

Wendy, Carla and Happy were looking closely at Natsu and Gajeel, and it soon turned out as something like a show, where others members turned to them too.

"Do your best Natsu!" Happy said encouraging his partner.

"The one who will win is definitely Gajeel" Lily said as he looked proudly at them.

"You are wrong! It's Natsu." Happy.

"As usual, these two are excited." Carla.

The challenge between them was arm wrestling, Natsu and Gajeel are about to begin now.

"Hmm… What they are doing there?" Lucy asked.

"Lu Chan, let's go there." Levy.

Hey

Come on

Gajeel!

Natsu!

Ohh, things are exciting here!

They were both fiercely resisting, their faces red with too much effort.

"It's hot! Hey Salamander, Don't use your fire!" Gajeel said.

"I didn't! And aren't you put iron weight in your hand?!" Natsu.

"I didn't!" Gajeel.

"As usual, would not these boys spend a quiet day?" Lucy sighed

"Hehe… I think things will be fine if it stays that way." Levy.

"I hope so…But…" Lucy.

"Hooooot!" Gajeel shouted.

As a reaction, Gajeel who felt a lot heat, he pushed his hand strongly, which led to Natsu's fling in back!

"Gahahhhhhhhh….!" Natsu.

As a result, here was the sound of a crash and smashing of some things in the place.

"Gaha!" Natsu bumped into Gray, who was sitting quietly in his place.

"You bastard! What did you do?" Gray said angrily.

"It's not my fault ..." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Gageel!" Natsu ran with his fist toward Gajeel.

"Wait Natsu! I have not end yet!" Naked Gray said while he chasing after Natsu.

"Gray… Your clothes." Mira smiled.

"As I expected." Lucy.

At that moment, chaos began everywhere, as everyone begun to fight as usual all the time, and they began destroy the place.

"Hey! Everyone you have to stop and don't destroy the place!" Lucy.

"They will not listen to you, Lu Chan." Levy.

"Seriously, any arguments or challenge between them ends in a quarrel and smash in place" Lucy.

A few minutes later, Erza entered the place.

"Erza! You back...?" Lucy said happily.

The moment that everyone heard Erza name, they stopped at their place and quickly stopped their quarrel.

"Welcome back, Erza… How was the work?" Mira said with a smile.

"It's easy, I took some time to get around." Erza sat.

"The missions have recently become easy and we are no longer going out together as before." Lucy.

"There is no choice, there are times that pass like this."

"Don't worry about that." Mira smiled.

"Hmm…?" Erza.

"The Master specify a work to your team, he asked me to give it to you when Erza back." Mira.

"What about that work…?" Lucy asked.

"This…" Mira gave Lucy the work announcement.

[Dear Fairy tail, I ask for your help in solving some of the incomprehensible things in our village, the address is written below.] Lucy read the paper.

"Just this…?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, they wrote the address without any additional information." Lucy.

"It's okay, we will take it…" Erza said to Lucy then turned to the other. "Natsu, Gray and Wendy… We have a work."

"Yes." Wendy.

"Work…?" Natsu asked.

"What is that work..?" Gray.

"Wait a moment ... This address is too far away!" Lucy.

"That is why the Master assigned this work to you." Mira.

"Mira San…?" Lucy.

"He said it would be a good opportunity to keep calm here while Natsu and Gray are out in particular." Mira.

"Then he wants to take us out for a while! I can understand about Natsu and Gray, but I don't like to go on such a long mission." Lucy.

"You can refuse to go with them, but the reward will be for those who go." Mira.

"The reward…? I don't want…" Lucy said, takes another look at the poster. "400000…. Wait a moment… It's…"

"That's right." Mira.

"What happened Lucy…? What about the reward…?" Natsu.

"It's.. 4 Million!" Lucy said in shock.

"4 Million..?" Gray.

"Yes…" Mira.

"I will go!" Lucy said with enthusiasm.

"What about Wendy..?" Erza asked.  
"Emm, I think I will go too.." Webdy.

"Natsu and Gray… You guys will go too, right?" Erza.

"I'm going. It will be a good opportunity to do exciting work." Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" Happy.

"I think I will go too.." Gray.

"So it's decided." Erza.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu.

"We will go on the train?!" Natsu said with a scared face.

"Certainly, stupid." Gray.

"But we can walk!" Natsu.

"You forgot it quickly Natsu? I have said that the place is too far away, we'll go to the far north." Lucy.

"No way…." Wendy as the same as Natsu scared face.

"It's not only that, we will need to climb several kinds of transportation on our way." Carla.

"This is impossible for me!" Natsu.

"And me too!" Wendy.

"You guys are pathetic, you have to have some patience." Erza.

"Really." Gray.

"You say this because you haven't tried that before!" Natsu said angrily.

"Anyway we don't have any other ways." Erza.

"This terrible!" Natsu.

"Hey, I've been wondering before, why Wendy can't cast healing spells like Troia on her and Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I told you before, when Wendy

"I've told you before, when Wendy suffers from motion sickness, she can't use her magic." Carla.

"No I mean now." Happy.

"Now?" Carla.

"What..?" Lucy asked.

"I mean before Wendy riding on any form of transportation." Happy.

"I see… If Wendy used the Toria before that…" Erza.

"What do you think, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"I can use Troia on Natsu San, but I'm not sure if it will work on me." Wendy.

"Really?! Wendy I count on you." Natsu said happily.

"Anyway we have to get in before the train go." Gray.

So, Wendy used her magic on herself and on Natsu, and everyone climbed on the train.

"Amazing! I don't feel any motion sickness!" Wendy said happily.

"I'm glad, Wendy." Lucy.

"See as I told you." Happy.

"That's right Happy, thank you." Wendy.  
"Ghhaa…! W-Why… J-Just… Me…." Natsu said he was very dizzy and wanted to vomit.

"So it worked on Wendy, but didn't work on Natsu." Carla.

"U-unfair!" Natsu.

"I'm sorry, Natsu San…" Wendy.

Natsu was sitting next to Gray and Happy, while Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Erza sat on the other side.

"Why…!" Natsu.

"Toria is less effective every time it is used, you already know this, it will not work on you anymore." Carla.

"Gahh…" Natsu.

"I miss the feeling of being so comfortable when using transportation." Wendy.

"But it is better to use it only when necessary time, isn't it? I mean it will lose its effect on you as it did with Natsu." Carla.

"That's right, Wendy… You should get used to it like Natsu did, the motion sickness" Erza.

"Emm…" Wendy

"Ghh… I didn't get… Gh… Used to it!" Natsu.

"You are really annoying Natsu, we still have a long way to go, so you have to stop that sounds." Gray.

"Gahahhh!" Natsu.

It was two hours on the train, where Natsu complained and suffered all the time from the dizziness.

At one moment, there was a long man standing in front of them.

"Hey…" The man said.

"What..?" Gray answered.

"This person is there ... He is annoying ... He has to shut up or else .." The man said meaning about Natsu.

"Huh..?" Gray.

"Bghaaaa…" Natsu.

"He's one of the people sitting in front of us." Wnedy.

"This is not a decent way to talk about someone who is suffering." Erza.

"That's right! He suffers from motion sickness! Natsu cannot do anything for it." Lucy.

"Gyahhh" Natsu.

"Huh…? Motion sickness? Who cares! I said he is annoying" The man said angrily. "But I think I have no choice, I will force him to shut!" By saying that, there was a purple light on the hand of that man, and with a swift movement there was a quick shot heading towards Natsu.

"Natsu…!" Happy.

"Wait…!" Lucy.

At the last moment there was an ice shield in front of Natsu who hold off the blow.

"You bastard, what do you think you're doing?!" Gray.

Gray, Wendy, Lucy and Erza stood up from there place.

"Ice shield…? You are magicians here? This sounds really interesting!" The man said.

"Stop it…" Another voice from front.

"But… Jack!" He replayed to him.

"Eiji …I said stop." Jack, the voice of the person who sitting in front.

"Tchi…" Eiji, clicked his tongue and returned to his seat.

"What is the problem with that person?" Lucy.

"He's an eccentric magician." Erza.

"He was really determined to attack Natsu San" Wendy.

"I can understand that this Natsu is annoying, but to attack someone who is unable to defend in that way ... It's a cowardly act." Gray.

"Natsu…?" Happy said, shaking Natsu, who had his head down.

Everyone looked at Natsu.

"He seems to have lost consciousness." Erza.

"Poor Natsu, he have been passionate, but it seems it will be a tired trip for him." Lucy.

"Well, I think he'll be satisfied if that work is good." Gray.

"That's right" Wendy.

The train stopped after an hour to get to the station.

"Hey Natsu.. Hang in there…" Happy said to Natsu who was walking and swaying.

Natsu and his companions were walking away from the station.

There, Jack and Eiji were looking at them.

"Dragon slayer, huh…." Jack smiled evilly. "Let's go Eiji…"

Both of them disappeared from the place.


	2. Glance

**_Glance_**

* * *

"Hey, Natsu...? What are you doing? We'll leave you behind." Erza said as she looked at Natsu, who was walked in the back.

"You can't blame me! I became very tired after riding that crazy cart!" Natsu.

"Natsu, we will be able to reach our destination tomorrow." Lucy.

"Finally this hell way will end!" Natsu.

"Oh man, you are really pathetic, Natsu! You didn't make us feel calm all the way" Gray.

"Seriously, even Wendy was able to be quieter than you!" Carla.

"Hehe… This is because the Toria effect took some time before it disappeared..." Wendy.

"Anyways, you have to find a way to solve that, you understand?" Carla.

"What!" Natsu.

"Carla…. You don't need to…" Wendy.

"I mean that would be dangerous ... As it happened when we were on the train..." Carla.

"You mean that person who attacked Natsu .." Erza.

"That's right…" Carla.

"But… This happens always with Natsu ... I mean motion sickness.." Happy.

"It's the dragon slayers weakness ... So..." Lucy.

"Carla… What…?" Wendy asked.

Wendy looked anxiously at Carla, feeling that she was hiding something in her words ... She asked, but could not finish her words.

"Just that…" Carla.

((That future... I assumes that future has changed ... That person will never appear in front of us ... )) Carla walked forward, thinking inside her ...

"Well, we will stop here today and camp in this forest." Erza.

"It would have been better if we had come to a neighboring town and spent a night in a hotel..." Lucy.

"There is no choice, the darkness will cover the place." Gray.

"I wanted to take a bath before sleep!" Lucy.

"About that, I can smell a lake nearby here." Wendy.

"Really?" Lucy.

"Yes." Wendy.

"So, Lucy and Wendy go and get some water." Erza.

"I'll go with them to find a fish." Happy.

"You didn't get it Happy?" Carla.

"Natsu, you go look for some wood." Erza.

"I got it." Natsu.

"Gray, you have to help me put the tents in place." Erza.

"Yeah." Gray.

Everyone put their belongings. Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla went to the lake to get water, while Natsu went to look around for some wood to set the fire.

Natsu looked around and gathered the dry wood in his hands, he took a stick in front, then looked to the left and took another one there, before lifting another one in front of him, he noticed strange mark on the ground.

"Hmm..? What is that?" Natsu.

There was a huge mark on the ground that looks like strange effects.

"Is that a footprints of monster or something?" Natsu.

Natsu looked around for other traces, he threw the woods in his hand and get down to trace the smell of the effects.

"All right, the tents are ready." Erza.

"It is good that we were provided with food from the former town." Gray.

"That's right, we can cook without having to look for food all around." Erza.

"Well it's ready, we need the fire now." Gray.

"Natsu late ... Gray go and help him collect the wood before it gets dark." Erza.

"What..? My work was to help set up tents, why should I also collect wood?" Gray.

"Don't start making excuses, if we don't collect enough wood we can't prepare food." Erza.

"Yes, yes…! I got it…" Gray.

Gray walked in the opposite direction, where the forest was denser, and he gathered wood from here and there, until he saw a group of wood on the ground.

"Lucky! ... With this Erza will be satisfied!" Gray.

Gray started collecting wood and then stopped for a moment.

"Wait a moment ... Was Natsu the one who collecting these timber here ...? Then, where is Natsu now?" Gray.

Gray threw the timber in his hand and ran forward.

It was dark, Natsu was walking slowly unconsciously through the dark forest.

"Good smell..." Natsu said, then he close his eyes.

"Nii-Chan ... Let's play!" The little boy with the pink hair, Natsu, was holding his elder brother Zeref.

"Natsu… I…" Zeref.

Natsu was holding Zeref hand firmly, while Zeref held a book in his hands and was about to leave the house.

"No… I want to play with Nii-Chan! Don't go…!" Natsu.

"Natsu…"

"Mother…" Zeref.

"Oh my God ... My little Natsu remember only words like I want to play and I don't want?" A woman carried Natsu in her hands.

"Mama…! I want to play! Nii-Chan…!" Natsu was trying to get off her hands.

"Zeref ... Go before you miss your lessons ..."

"Yes, Mother… I will go…" Zeref.

"No No! I don't want… Nii-Chan!" Natsu.

"Natsu… I'll play with you when I come back ..." Zeref.

"I don't want…!" Natsu.

"Nii-Chan…!" The child left the house, while the other child burst into tears.

"Natsu ... You'll grow up and become like your older brother too .." The mother smiled at her little. "Right, Natsu…?"

…

"Natsu….Natsu…! Hey Natsu…!" Someone was calling him.

"Ahh!" He opened his eyes with surprised.

In the dark place, someone was shaking his shoulder vigorously.

"G-Gray…?" Natsu.

"What are you doing?!" Gray.

"I…? What…?" Natsu.

"What were you doing standing here ..?" Gray.

(( Nii-Chan….)) That sound is echoed in Natsu head.

"Natsu…?" Gray.

"It's nothing…" Natsu.

"Then what are you doing?" Gray.

"There were strange signs on the ground I was looking at ..." Natsu.

"So what happened after that..?" Gray.

"I can't remember ... But there was a good smell in the place and..." Natsu.

"Hey? That's it...! Don't make us worry when you are hungry! And we were waiting for the timber to start preparing food!" Gray.

"No..! It's not that…" Natsu.

"Let's hurry ... Or Erza will get angry.." Gray.

"Ah…" Natsu.

…

"…She is angry after all…" Gray.

"You idiots! What are you doing all the time?" Erza said in an angry voice.

"We've been waiting for a long time!" Carla.

"Aye." Happy.

"That's right." Lucy.

"No… This is Natsu's fault and not my fault!" Gray.

"What..! I didn't do anything!" Natsu.

"Huh? What are you saying? Who was wandering around the forest looking for food ?!" Gray.

"I told you it's not!" Natsu.

"Do you have the courage to quarrel in front of me after all you have done?" As the two were about to quarrel, Erza smiled in scary way.

"Sorry!" Gray and Natsu were both sweating for fear.

After the two sat, Erza listened to their words.

"Hmm ... So Natsu says he saw huge effects, maybe belongs to a monster .. And Gray says he didn't see anything like that?" Erza.

"I'm sure I saw it, I saw others nearby and then ..." Natsu.

"Well, in any case. We will need to guard during our sleep, because it would be bad if someone to crush the tents we were tired of building here." Erza.

"You mean it would be bad if someone crushed us while we slept!" Lucy.

"We will distribute guard roles, who will start? Natsu or Gray?" Erza.

"Natsu!" Gray.

"What..?!" Natsu.

"It's your fault from the beginning because you mentioned those effects!" Gray.

"So Natsu, then Gray… And me" Erza.

After eating, the place became quiet, there were people sleeping in tents, and Natsu who sat to guard outside.

Lucy lit a dim light and held the pen to write.

[It's been a really long road. We were close now, there would be a new adventure ahead of us. I wonder what will be?

I'm a little worried about the effects Natsu has talked about, but since the place is dark we decided to check it tomorrow, but I'm curious about Natsu, it was as if he was thinking of something ... It was not his habit …]

Lucy put the pen and closed the book, then turned off the light, covered in a deep sleep, Next to her were Erza, Wendy and Carla.

In the next tent was Gray and Happy.

A while time passed, and the rest slept, Natsu was sitting alone in front of the lit fire in front of him.

There were some things he was thinking deeply, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace.

The necklace had a picture of him and of his older brother Zeref, even if he didn't remember, but he became aware of that fact.

After the necklace was found in the guild, it became the only thing left of his brother after that battle.

This necklace is now with Natsu.

"Nii-Chan…Huh…" Natsu gazed at the necklace in his hands.

"Hey…"

One calling from behind, Natsu hides the necklace in his pocket quickly.

"It's my turn." It was Gray.

"It's that time?" Natsu.

Natsu rose from his place and said awkwardly. "I'm tired, I finally can sleep."

"…." Gray.

Gray looked at Natsu until he get inside the tent and then he sat in front of the lit fire in front of him.

He was able to see Natsu staring at that necklace, then remember what he got when he was looking for him in the forest.

As Gray ran through the forest, calling for Natsu, he saw him standing motionless.

Natsu didn't pay attention to his call, so Gray rushed to him after he was worried, before putting his hand on him, he was sure heard Natsu low voice.

((Don't go… Nii-Chan!))


	3. In the dark cave

In the dark cave.

"Here ... Where? Answer me Natsu!" Erza asked Natsu with an angry voice.

"I've said it was here! I'm sure of that!" Natsu.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Gray.

At morning, Natsu and the rest were in the forest, and wanted to confirm the effects Natsu had seen yesterday, but there was nothing.

"There is nothing ... Here ..." Wendy.

"But yesterday..." Natsu.

"It's enough.." Erza.

"Erza…?" Lucy.

"There is no need to worry about this, in the forest there are many animals and huge monsters. We have to follow our path." Erza.

They continued on their way through the forest until they reached the entrance to a dark cave.

Erza was holding the map and looking at the cave.

"According to the map attached to the request, we are on the right way, and we must cross this cave and we will be close to the village, but the distance inside the cave seems to be long." Erza.

"Heeee…! This sounds scary, it's so dark!" Lucy.

"What shall we do?" Gray.

"Well, we can't really go around or across the mountains so we'll have to make our way through the cave." Erza.

"But maybe there's a way to cross the mountains. I mean we don't even know if we'll make it through them by going into this cave!" Lucy.

"I have a feeling of evil coming from this cave..." Wendy.

"That's right!" Lucy.

"Anyway Natsu and Happy already went inside.." Carla.

"He is at it again!" Gray.

Lucy and the rest went inside.

"Natsu…! Don't go by yourself!" Lucy.

"But will this cave really lead us to the other side?" Happy.

"It's okay… A wind is blowing... There is definitely something out there." Natsu.

"Then all we have to do is follow our path forward." Erza.

They walked deep into the dark cave for long hours.

..

In the Inundated water in the crystal, someone getting closer and closer, that person with black clothes.

(It's been many years since you have been died... But soon the time will come... Soon the end is going to be here... Natsu...)

Natsu rose from his place in panic, he was in the middle of a deep sleep until he came to this dream.

"Again… This dream…" Natsu.

"Natsuuuuuu~" Happy was crying while approaching Natsu.

"What the hell is on your head, Happy?!" The moment Natsu turns to Happy, he was surprised by the thing on Happy head.

"Natsu ... Please take it off, otherwise Carla will hate me!" Happy.

"Well, I understand. Don't cry like that." Natsu. "It's just a shell, isn't it?"

And so, Natsu was about to catch that thing, and at that moment, that thing was nothing else but shit!

"Gahhhhh!" Natsu shouted. "No wonder I've smelled stink since waking up!"

"Hee… Carla will hate me!" Happy.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Natsu angry voice.

"Because I can't ... By myself ..." Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu.

"Why are they always acting like idiots...?" Gray lying on his stomach was looking at them.

"We've been in this cave for days now... it would be better if we worried about finding an exit." Lucy.

Wendy and Carla were coming from the front.

"Everyone… There does not seem to be a nearby exit, but there is smell of a nearby lake." Wendy.

"That's right… That's enough for me! I need to wash my hand." Natsu.

"Me too! I need to watch my head…!" Happy.

"Hmmm… What with this head Happy..?!" Carla.

"N-Nothing… Natsu Hurry!" Happy.

"Alright, let's go Happy!" Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" Happy.

Both Natsu and Happy ran.

"Ah, I thought I was going to die. I can finally wash myself!" Lucy followed them.

"Natsu…! Wait!" Lucy.

But Natsu and Happy had already left, and reached the lake.

The lake was dark and black.

"Whoa! This is great!" Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy.

"Natsu wait a moment!" Lucy said, but Natsu and Happy jumped to the lake.

Lucy looked at the lake and waited for Natsu and Happy to leave, but moments passed without any sound or movement.

"Hey…?" Lucy.

Then ... There was a hand coming out of the lake, Lucy felt scared.

Suddenly...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Gray who was walking nearby heard the sound of Lucy screaming.

"It's Lucy voice…"

"What are you doing Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy.

Natsu was sitting up Lucy, trying to take off her clothes!

"Shut up! Take it off!" Natsu.

"Natsu….? Hey wait" Lucy.

"Eh…? You're always wearing revealing stuff.. Don't really wanna show your naked body to someone?" Natsu.

"How cruel!" Lucy.

"Come on take it off… I will help you…" Natsu.

"Somebody help me! Natsu is acting strange!" Lucy.

Then there was a strong kick on Natsu's face. That was Gray's kick who was arrived at the scene.

"What the hell did you do? Are yoy okay Lucy?" Gray.

"G-Gray… Yeah… Thank you. " Lucy was pulling out her clothes, which Natsu has been clutching.

"When the hell did you become such a perverted little kid?" Gray.

"You shouldn't talk you bastard... Aren't you perverted? Always walking naked, don't act so cool." Natsu.

"What?! You asshole...!" Gray is surprised by the insult.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza coming.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, don't even talk to me because you are way weaker than I am." Natsu.

Gray and Erza were both in shock and anger.

"In order to return his sanity, we'll have to be a little rough." Erza with her very scary face.

"A little isn't the word, I'm going all I have." Gray.

"Heeee…" Lucy.

Carla and Wendy came to the place.

Then Happy appeared back, Carla looked at him and said "Happy ... What's going on here?"

"Shut up!" Happy.

"What…?!" Carla with an angry face.

" Um…" Wendy.

"You always speak arrogantly, who do you think you are?" Happy.

"What's wrong with Natsu and Happy?" Lucy.

"You guys planning to fight me? All of you can't beat me!" Natsu.

"I won't regret this." Gray.

At that moment, from inside the lake, two jumped from there.

One of them was Natsu too!

"Guys don't be fooled!" Natsu who jumped out of the lake said while he was punching Natsu who was talking to everyone!

The other one was Happy, who was heading for the other Happy with his max speed.

"They are the real Natsu San and Happy!" Wendy.

"I'm grateful! The other two were fake!" Lucy.

With that blow, both fake Natsu and Happy disappeared.

"They are gone?" Erza.

"What the hell?" Gray.

"Whohh... Are you guys ok?" Natsu.

"What was that?" Erza.

"Soon as we got into the water our fakes come out so we were trapped under the water! This was not normal water. We didn't suffocate at least, but it was hard to get my fire out of the water, so it took a while to get out." Natsu.

"It seems that this lake will produce an evil copy of the person or something like that?" Erza.

"I have heard about similar magics.." Lucy.

"Well putting that aside, it's okay with you if I give you a punch Natsu?" Gray.

"Somehow I fell the same." Erza.

"Ehh? Why..?!" Natsu.

"I want to hit you too!" Lucy.

"That was a fake not me!" Natsu.

"Everyone suddenly became..." Happy turned back, and found Carlo behind him.

"Happy… You too…" Carla.

"Let's go! I have a feeling the exits nearby!" Natsu got a few punches, while Happy got a hit from Carla. "Aye."

"Don't be careless! If you see any strange spring don't jump into them!" Carla.

"Excuse me." Natsu.

Although they were fake copies, for them, they seemed to have been part of their original character, which made them angry at some of the words they had heard of fake copies.

They continued walking in the cave for two hours, and suddenly without warning, Natsu felt a poke in his head.

"Gaaaahhhhhhh!" Natsu coughed with pain.

Everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong with that strong cough Natsu?!" Gray.

"Natsu… What's…" Erza.

"Gah… MY head…!." Putting his hands on his head, Natsu has too much pain.

"Natsu….?!" Happy.

"Natsu, what's wrong..?" Lucy.

"It hurts!" Natsu.

"Natsu San…" Wendy.

Natsu fell to the ground.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu…?!"

"Natsuuuuuu"

(It's been many years since you have been died... But soon the time will come... Soon the end is going to be here... Natsu...

…

Natsu ... You're going to be the one who will destroy me right? You will destroy your older brother with your own hands.

…

I love you Natsu…. )

The same dream in his head.

In another place.

"It's really delicious… As I expected, you have something really special, this meal will be very tasty."


End file.
